Idris Academy
by her0ngray
Summary: AU. Victorian-era. Shadowhunters in Idris. Tessa, Will & Jem are attending their very first day at school. Will these 6-7 year olds find friends in each other?


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices or their characters.**

**AN: okay so basically if you don't understand, this is set in Idris, during the Victorian era. Although it unfortunately doesn't really feel like the Victorian era. Basically all the children are 6-7 unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

It was the First day of school for the Shadowhunters in training that resided at Idris. School at that age wasn't mandatory, although most children did attend. William Herondale was excited for his first day of prep school. And when this young boy was excited, you certainly didn't want to be in a 20 meter radius of him.

Linnette and Edmund Herondale watched their son bounce on the couple's bed, yelling at them to please take him to school. Which soon woke his younger sister who tiredly walked in behind him. Cecily wasn't to go to prep school until next year, no matter how much she whinged about it. Though Will didn't do anything but gloat to her about being older. Their oldest sister Ella had warned them both that school was not all it was cracked up to be. Of course they ignored her.

Will's parents demanded he get down and first of all put suitable clothes on.

"But these clothes are comfortable and you always say to Ella that it is not about impressing everyone instead of being ready to fight." He complained, sticking out his lower lip like he knew they would agree to whatever he said.

His mother however, sighed and ruffled his hair before saying. "Sweetie, that doesn't mean you wear your nightclothes to school. They are only for sleeping."

The younger boy let out a mumbled "That's stupid." before heading back to his room to change.

* * *

When James Carstairs got to school, he did not know what to expect. He had never ventured far from the Branwell estate and when he did he was told to stay close Charlotte or Henry Branwell, his legal guardians. It was because people looked at him differently. He had silver hair and eyes, from the effects of a demon poisoning from when a demon had attacked him and his family when they had resided in the Shanghai Insitute.

This was one of the reasons he was to stay in Idris. So that the demon could not find him and finish him off. His parents had died in the attack. And the Branwells took care of him in the Branwell estate. It was a lot to ask of two 20 year olds, to be parents, but they managed well. Along with James another girl stayed with the Branwells as if they were an orphanage. That girl was Jessamine Lovelace. Though, James had no pre conceived ideas that she was going to want to be around him on the first day of school.

He was too, as she called it, 'peculiar'. James didn't take her words to heart though. He had stopped caring what others thought a long time ago. Which was surprising in a seven year old. It was a becoming trait, or so he was told.

So, the silver haired boy prepared himself for what would be a long day, as he entered the gates.

What he did not expect, was someone that wanted to put up with the stares. He didn't expect someone who welcomed him. Yet that was exactly what he got.

* * *

"Hello there. What's your name? I am William Herondale, but you can call me Will." The Welsh Shadowhunter said when he first saw the other boy. He couldn't have said why, but he felt as if that particular boy needed a friend. And boy, did William want to make friends.

The other boy with the Asian features blinked as if he was surprised that anyone was talking to him. Which was strange, Will thought, because everybody was staring at him, why would he not expect someone to actually say hello?

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am James Carstairs." He replied tentatively.

William scoffed. "James?" the boy in question felt his heart drop. Perhaps this William had heard of what had happened and did not want to be friends with a boy as sickly as him. Although the next words out of Will's mouth shocked him. "That's a great name but what sort of nickname could you possibly get from that?"

James felt utterly confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You need a nickname if you are to be my friend! And I cannot simply call you 'Jame', that doesn't make sense! We need something original and special and … hmmm" Will stared off into the distance while James felt a smile spread on his face.

He had a friend.

Finally Will yelped and James turned his attention towards him when the black haired boy exclaimed "You shall be called Jem!"

"Gem?"

"But with a J." Will put an arm around the other boys shoulder and led him forward, leaving the other kids to their own business. "I can't believe all the other kids are staring at us." He muttered.

_Jem_ turned his glance sideways. "They're just startled by my appearance. Don't worry, it happens often. I understand if you don't want to be friends."

The other boy laughed. "Do not worry my dear friend! It happens to me quite often. It sure is sometimes a downer being handsome, isn't it? Not to mention, the two of us are friends now, what more could girls have reasons to faint for?"

* * *

"William Herondale."

"He isn't here, sir."

Aloysius Starkweather rolled his dull grey eyes. "And I'm guessing he wasn't here when he changed the role from William Herondale to The greatest Shadowhunter to walk the Earth?"

"It may have been one of his many admirers just sprouting the truth."

Tessa's eyes widened. This Herondale boy was speaking back to the teacher and it was only the first day of school. Her mother would have said that he was a bad egg. Tessa herself did not know what to think. But he did remind her, an awful amount of a book character she had once read about. The book character had been very ugly, yet he turned out to be a very nice person on the inside. The moral of the story, she had learnt, was not to judge something by just its looks. That may have certainly been the case with this William. He was utterly handsome (for a 7 year old), with dark hair and blue eyes and a towering figure. Tessa, if she was not so shy, may have wanted to talk to him. But she felt somewhat unworthy of that sort of attention. And now it made even more sense why she was tentative about talking to him. He was being rude.

It wasn't a becoming trait although it intrigued Tessa. It made her curious why he was so sharp-tongued. Mr Starkweather moved down the role and she let her mind wander until she heard the name "Gabriel Lightwood" called out. Her Great Grandfather had always said the Lightwoods were a very proud family.

And looking at Gabriel, she couldn't help but think that that was at least the way he was carrying himself; in his chair, his back was straight and his pointed chin was raised. He seemed to be acting as superior as a 6 or 7 year old could. Tessa felt dislike immediately towards him but reprimanded herself silently. She was just thinking of how the William boy was handsome yet in actual fact he seemed oddly rude. What if she was just being mean now, judging others on how they carried themselves?

"Tatiana Lightwood?"

"Present."

"Jessamine Lovelace?"

"Present, sir."

"Daniel Pontmercy?"

"Here."

"Peter Ravenscar?"

"Here."

"Tessa Starkweather?" Aloysius Starkweather said with a cheery tone.

And at this at least everyone's heads swivelled to see the girl who was evidently related to her teacher. Tessa felt the blood rise to her cheeks and she probably looked similar to a tomato. If you were shy it probably wasn't the best way to avoid attention - having your Grandfather as your teacher.

"Present." She mumbled loudly enough for her Grandfather to hear.

Tessa's stormy grey eyes that had been staring directly at her desk, were raised to meet the other children's curious glances - although one of the looks was strangely quite sympathetic. It was a boy with strange silver hair. He was sitting next to the other boy that had been rude. The boy that opened his mouth at just that moment.

"If she is related to the teacher will she get better marks? If so, that's unfair." Will said.

Tessa scowled at him although his stare was simply curious back at her._ He has the most marvellous blue eyes,_ Tessa thought, _and a colour only a fictional character could only come close to having._ She snapped down her thoughts immediately though. This boy was rude and she did not want to get involved in any way with him. Anyway, if you liked someone a lot you had to kiss them. And kissing was yucky.

"It's true that Tessa here is my Granddaughter, but I assure you all that within school walls she will be treated the exact same way I treat anyone else." Aloysius said. And then he went on with the role.

Tessa quite liked her Grandfather. He was always nice to her. He spoilt her and he always got her books, saying that a young girl like herself should always try to be smart and intelligent. And she was very eager to learn anything he had to teach her; anything that could make her a better Shadowhunter, anything to make him proud.

* * *

"Are you just going to read the entire time?" said Will as he arrived at the girl he had been dying to talk to.

Her pretty eyes shot up to meet his jovial blue ones. "Excuse me?" Her eyebrows drew in to turn her face into a confused expression.

If Will remembered correctly (and he did), her name was Tessa. Will thought that she was very pretty when he first saw her in role class. She had brown hair and big gray eyes and she reminded him of those porcelain dolls his sisters played with. But he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing approaching her. When he had asked the teacher if she would get better marks, he just wanted her to notice him. And she did. He didn't like it when she looked upset though. Though, he couldn't imagine what he had done wrong.

His new friend, Jem, had said that he was pointing out the fact that she was the teacher's granddaughter. Will had asked what was wrong with facts and Jem had said that this Tessa girl obviously didn't like the attention. When he had looked closer Will had noticed it too. Her hard stare was fixed on the table in front and her pale cheeks were the colour of roses.

He had thought her very endearing at that moment. And he wanted to converse with her more.

The funny thing was, was that this 7 year old had no idea how to navigate girls. Normally they were the ones trying to kiss his cheek. And now it was him that wanted to be the centre of her attention. Oh, how the tables have turned, he thought to himself as he opened his mouth to reply.

"For the entire time we have been out here on the grass for play time, you have been reading your book."

"And?"

"And what?"

She blinked those gray eyes and Will blinked his blue ones right back. "What is wrong with reading?

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be making friends, though?" he asked.

"I do not know how." She said simply and returned her attention to the book she was reading.

Will plopped himself on the grass next to Tessa. She didn't give him any hints that she knew he was there.

"It isn't that hard."

Never breaking her concentration away from her book she said "Easy for you to say."

"Huh?" Confusion was evident in his tone. He never knew talking to girls that weren't related to him could be so hard.

"You seem to have an unyielding" a what? "amount of confidence; whereas I can barely talk to people at all since I am very shy." She said in a small voice.

Will didn't really know how to respond to that. He thought that Tessa was quite insane. What did she have to be afraid of? It was not as if people would be rude to her. She looked fine. No horns anywhere. In fact, he thought she looked more than fine. Her hair was in two plaits on either side of her head, and she was wearing a grey dress that was a little too big on her. She had a lavender buttons and cuffs on the dress which matched her purple hair ribbons.

Definitely more than fine.

He gathered himself and sat up straighter and poked her on the shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, her left plait flying over her shoulder. "You are talking to me now, aren't you?"

Tessa's pink lips turned a little down and her eyes lowered, she was contemplating it. "I guess I am." She said finally. "But you are the one who started the conversation." She blinked "Why _did_ you start talking to me?"

Not wanting to sound like he was taking a lot of notice of her, he quickly said. "My friend was wondering why you were sitting alone."

"Your friend?" She questioned.

"Jem." Oh_, good work William_, he thought to himself, _you've gone and thrown your friend under the carriage_. He went over what he said. "He is nice about everyone so do not think you are very special to him or me or anyone."

Wonderful.

Just wonderful.

Tessa's eyes widened if possible and she let out a huff and quickly stood up and walked away. But not before Will saw the hurt look on her face.

Lovely first impression, he thought sarcastically as he stood up to walk back to Jem, who was currently going over his timetable. As he was about to leave, though, he noticed something on the grass.

_Alice in Wonderland_, by Lewis Carroll stood out in bold gold letters. He realised that Tessa had forgotten it. He was about to run over to her retreating figure to hand it back to her when he realised he would probably end up making her hate him more if he talked to her again. So, being the coward that he was, he took the book away with himself and went back to Jem.

* * *

By the end of the day, Tessa was glad that school was finally over. She had anxiously not wanted to be a part of any sort of social system, yet had wanted to learn so badly. This was why she felt a strong sense of relief as the bell struck, signalling the end of the day, at 3 o'clock. Every child left the classroom in a hurry, wanting to get home to their parents soon. Although, she was surprised when both Will and his friend Jem were lagging. As they reached the door, Jem turned around and gave a wave to Tessa. Her eyes widened, and she was grateful for his kindness, when she realised that he was 'just that nice to everyone'.

Her uplifted expression fell quickly and she managed a small wave back. Jem looked confused but Will had already pushed him out the door.

Good riddens, Tessa thought in a rare moment of unkindness. It was just that she thought she had finally made a friend in Will when he had dismissed her. Quite rudely, she might add. Perhaps only people in books could be truly kind to her.

With an overdramatic sigh, the 6 year old stood up from her chair and walked over to the desk where her grandfather was currently packing up.

"How was your first day, Tessie?" he asked, quickly looking up from the papers he was shuffling to pull his wrinkled face into a smile. True to his word he didn't treat her any differently to the other kids in the class, yet now, that school was over, she was once again his granddaughter.

She groaned and put both her arms up straight. Gathering what she meant, Aloysius Starkweather picked her up from her waist and placed her gently on the table before going back to packing up. "It was terrible, sir. Although I quite liked learning more, I fear the only friends I will ever truly have, are going to be fictional."

"I'm sure that's not true. It is only your first day." He said.

She shook her head passionately. "No, I am much too abnormal."

"People just don't understand you. There is quite a difference. And you aren't abnormal. You are just far wiser than they are; they haven't a hope to cope with such maturity." She frowned but he went on. "Was anyone rude to you?"

Tessa decided not to mention a certain black haired boy. No point in getting him in trouble when he was just stating what he thought. "Nobody was rude to me. It is just I, for I am much too shy to talk to anyone else. And since no body approached me, I simply read."

Aloysius looked up from his work and was about to respond when a shriek was hear from outside. He picked his granddaughter up and rushed out the door, only to be met with the most peculiar sight.

Tessa spotted Will holding the Lightwood boy to the floor. A mother and daughter with black hair were nearby; the daughter looked roughly Tessa's age, if younger, and was looking at the two boys in fright. Both mother and daughter had blue eyes. _They must be Will's family_ she thought as she surveyed the scene further. Tatiana Lightwood and a woman who was obviously her mother were looking at the two boys on the floor in utter outrage. Although, it looked as if Tatiana was just trying to copy what must be her strict faced mother.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" asked Tessa's grandfather who was currently squeezing her to his side.

His powerful voice gained the attention of everyone in question. Will, upon seeing both his teacher and Tessa, jumped off of Gabriel and replied swiftly.

"This Lightworm was eyeing my little sister as if she were a piece of meat, although I can assure you she is anything but." He cried in outrage. Tessa smothered her head into Aloysius's shoulder, trying to hide her grin. She felt bad at smiling at the name Will had called Gabriel.

But it was quite funny.

Gabriel's mother however, seemed to think it the opposite. "This… this boy!" She exclaimed, "Simply attacked my son out of the blue." Mrs Lightwood's strict face turned to Mrs Herondales shocked one. "Next time learn to control that thing you call a son."

"Why, I hope you-" Will started forward at Gabriel's mother when Aloysius grabbed him by the waist with his free hand and pulled him up with his strong grip. The boy seemed too shocked to break free of his grasp while all the other females in the room and Gabriel stared on.

"I suggest you leave, Mrs Lightwood. I'll deal with Mr Herondale here." He said. Gabriel's mother sniffed, her face showing signs of disgust as she stalked out of the room. Now it was just Will and Tessa's families.

Mrs Herondale looked utterly distraught as she walked towards the older man who was holding her child. "You have my upmost apologies, sir. I could never have imagined my William acting so terribly towards another pupil. You have my word it will not happen again. I am so utterly sorry and-"

"Mrs Herondale, there is no need for such a thing." He said simply and gently lowered Will to the ground. "When I was a young boy I acted the exact same way. Not to mention that the young Gabriel may have been asking for it. Also, if anyone should be apologizing, it is William. Not yourself. Isn't that right Mr Herondale?"

Will looked at his shoes and then his guilty eyes met Tessa's grandfathers. "Sorry, sir. I promise I will not be engaging Gabriel in physical contact again." Suddenly he grinned though, "Verbal combat, on the other hand..."

"Oh, William!" Her mother muttered and then turned her head towards Aloysius. "If that will be all?"

A smile graced the old man's face. This was another reason Tessa liked her Grandfather. He was very laid back outside of school. He was a very nice person. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately as he addressed Will's mother. "Yes, have a nice day Mrs Herondale. I hope Will is eager for his second day tomorrow."

Will got his bag off a hook and said "Thank you, sir." He turned around, hesitated for a second, and swivelled back to face the Starkweathers. "And goodbye, Tessa."

Tessa looked up in surprise and Will shot her a smile. Surprisingly it was just a genuine smile, not a smirk or a wink or anything of the same matter. Just a smile.

How confusing.

The Herondale family left and Tessa was left with her Grandfather. She couldn't make her mind up whether she was excited for school tomorrow, or if she was scared. One thing for certain, was that she was curious as to what exactly might happen.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! A great friend of mine requested it from me as a drabble, although I feel as if this could be an actual story with several chapters. If you think I should continue, tell me in a review please! Also ideas for what could happen in the future could go a long way. For instance, if I'm to update this, should it all be set when they're younger, or should it be based when they're 16-17? Any ideas I'd be utterly grateful for.**

**Also, my other fic, _An Infernal Wonder _(A TID/HP crossover) has its 2nd chapter on the way, so do not think I have abandoned it!**

**Please R&R? :)**


End file.
